1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a novel cardiovascular stent. More particularly, the invention relates to a cardiovascular stent that can prevent vascular stenosis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
More and more people in the world are getting cardiovascular diseases and most of them have diseases associated with coronary arteries and carotid arteries. In addition, the major cause of death is the clogging and stenosis of the vessels. Balloon angioplasty and stent have been used for the treatment of such clogging and stenosis. The aim is to use the stent, which is flexible and can support the inner wall of the vessel, to prevent the recurrence of such clogging and stenosis due to the hyperplasia of the tissues.
Stent has been used for the treatment of cardiovascular diseases and is often placed inside coronary arteries and carotid arteries. Its external diameter is in the range from 2 to 10 mm and its length is in the range from 5 to 60 mm. The dimensions are determined by the actual condition. In addition, stent may also be used for bile tube, gullet tube, vein system and urethra. In installation, a stent is first guided and moved to an appropriate place by a guiding tube and then the stent is extended along with the inflated balloon so as to achieve the normal level of blood flow. However, the clogging and stenosis of the vessel may reoccur after the stent is implanted due to the reduction of the stent's flexibility or the hyperplasia of the tissues.
To reduce the recurrence of such clogging and stenosis, most of the research in the field includes the different materials (such as magnesium, titanium, cobalt and the alloy of chrome and nickel) that are used to make the stent and the use of medicine (that can suppress the growth of tissues) placed on or in the stent and radioactive treatment. In addition, the cardiovascular stent of the present invention can provide a novel cardiovascular stent that can evenly spread out the stress, provide better support and withstand a higher level of fatigue.
The novel stent of the present invention has a new application. It may be used for patients who need to undergo renal dialysis. The stent is placed inside a vessel and then a dialysis machine is connected with the vessel. In this manner, the injury to the vessel and the necrosis of tissues due to the invasive nature of the renal dialysis may be avoided or alleviated.
To eliminate the disadvantages in the prior art, the inventor has put a lot of effort into the subject and has successfully come up with the cardiovascular stent of the present invention.